Property of Harry Potter
by SassyMochachino
Summary: Harry Potter finally realizes what he has after Draco Malfoy touches something that belongs to him. HarryGinny. Oneshot. Set during HBP. Definitely naughty:


A/N: I decided that there isn't enough fluff in the world. I never complain about things unless I come up with solution. So here it is. My solution. Harry/Ginny. Maybe a little OOC. Not smut, but definitely naughty. Set during HBP.

Disclaimer: Not creative enough to come up with an entire world of existence.

Property of Harry Potter

Harry Potter was livid. Blind with rage. Ready to rip every single bone out of Malfoy's body.

_How dare he?_ Harry thought as he raced down the corridor towards the dungeons, black school robes billowing in his wake. Draco Malfoy, the new occupant of the number one slot on Harry's list of mortal enemies, was known to skulk around in the shadows of the dungeons with his lackeys.

_Damn! Should have told Ron. He would have wanted a piece of Malfoy too. Guess I'll have to choke the albino twat myself. _

His face scowled and fists tightened as his thoughts replayed the urgent information Colin Creevey felt compelled to share with him just moments ago.

_Ginny… she dropped her quill …just now after Potions …in the hall. As she bent forward to pick it up … well, he, erm, grabbed her. _

With renewed ferocity, Harry sharply turned the next corner scanning the hall for Malfoy. Before he knew what was happening, he completely ran into a trio of cheering girls.

"Excuse me," Harry tossed to no one in particular, still focused on his search. He had just made it through the gaggle when he felt his arm being yanked in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going, Harry Potter?"

The firmness of Ginny Weasley's voice made him stop in his tracks. He turned to face his girlfriend noting the tightness of her grip on his arm.

"I heard what happened," Harry growled, teeth clinched together. While Ginny's two classmates sighed in admiration and envy, he was a little surprised to see that his girlfriend looked angry.

"Yes, Malfoy squeezed my bum. Bloody, hell, Harry! What did you think I would do in turn? Ask him to do it again? Offer to let him feel other areas of my anatomy?"

"Ginny," Harry warned pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"I cursed the snot out of him, of course," she continued, "and I made sure the Bat-Bogey hex lasted for a complete twenty minutes. You have no idea how glad I am to have researched the time extension to the hex. It was the most absolutely perfect opportunity to try it out."

"Really, Harry." One of Ginny's friends spoke up. "She really let him have it."

Feeling self conscious with an audience, Harry narrowed his eyes at Ginny, conveying a crystal clear message.

"Fine, then," Ginny conceded rolling her eyes. "I'll see you lot later."

Ginny placed her hands on Harry's back and proceeded to push him down the corridor away from her classmates, feeling resistance with each step.

"Gin, I have to go the other way. This isn't over."

"Yes, it is. You're acting like you're from the Middle Ages defending my honor."

"I don't care. I'm still going to kill him. Then I'm going to tell Ron and all your other brothers, get beater bats, and we're going to kill him again."

Ginny finally stopped trying to push Harry and stood in front of him. His face was still contorted with anger and eyes blazing with intensity. She knew there was only one way to appease the volcano erupting in front of her. With determination, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and began the search for the first available broom cupboard she could find.

He knew Ginny was trying to distract him. She wasn't known for subtlety. She was on a mission to find somewhere to snog, and even though Harry felt like he could tear Malfoy to shreds, he really didn't mind one bit.

He watched as Ginny tried to open the first broom cupboard they came upon. It wouldn't budge. She gave a hard knock to see if it was already occupied.

"Oi! Move along!" a muffled male voice cried out.

Ginny huffed and grabbed Harry's hand again proceeding to the next cupboard.

Fortunately, the next one was empty. Only three brooms were inside leaving ample room for movement. Ginny promptly shoved Harry inside and followed behind him, placing the appropriate charms on the door and room. She then turned to confront him.

"Harry," Ginny gently tugged on his Gryffindor tie, bringing his face centimeters from her own. "I can take care of myself. You know that."

Ginny was intrigued by how dark Harry's eyes were. She stared into their depths, trying to figure out the emotions behind them. Hatred since Malfoy was the one who offended her? Anger for the disrespect shown? Or jealousy since someone else touched her bum before he did?

"It doesn't matter! Like I already told you, I want to kill him, Ginny. It's… I just … Like when I saw you and Dean snogging before. I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. Anywhere. Ever again. You're mine."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat after hearing Harry's possessive words. Even though a small sliver of her mind was annoyed by Harry's statement, the rest of her entire being was just plain aroused. Her grip strengthened around his tie.

Harry slowly raised his hand to the elastic holding Ginny's hair up. Too easily, he slid it down releasing her silky strands. The scent of strawberry shampoo invaded his senses.

"So… if I'm yours, what do you plan on doing with me?" Ginny teased eager to take advantage of being in a locked broom cupboard with the boy of her dreams. As Harry moved closer, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Ginny kept tugging on Harry's tie until his head lowered and their lips finally met. She enjoyed the sweet softness at first, but one delicious moment later, his tongue sought entrance. Their kiss deepened as they enjoyed the taste of each other. The kiss grew heated and more passionate as Harry pressed harder and harder against Ginny. Her back was soon pressing gently against the wall. His hands loosened their grip around Ginny's waist and traveled upward tentatively caressing the smooth skin under her shirt.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny encouraged, feeling how aroused her boyfriend was. This was by far the most intimate they had been together and she couldn't wait to see how much further Harry would want to go.

The male in question could not form a coherent thought at all at the moment. His finger tips had reached a bit of lace circling Ginny's chest. Harry knew what it was, but couldn't believe that he was actually feeling it. He traced along the edge to the center of her back until he reached the tiny clasp.

He tore his mouth away from Ginny's and laid a trail of kisses to her ear.

"Can I? Please?" Harry whispered tickling her neck with his nose.

To excited and tingly to speak, Ginny giggled in approval.

"What's so funny?" Harry lifted his head and tilted it to the side in question.

"You. Sounded like you were asking for pudding."

Harry sank his nose behind Ginny's ear brushing the soft patch of skin behind it with his lips. "You smell like pudding. And for your cheek…" _Click._

Harry's silent prayer had been answered. He had managed to unclasp the most wondrous and most intimidating piece of women's undergarments known to man in one try. He couldn't help but smirk after hearing Ginny's surprised gasp.

"You didn't think I could do it," Harry accused.

"Not could. I didn't think you WOULD do it. You never wanted to… erm, explore before."

"I guess I didn't realize how lucky I am, and I never describe myself as a lucky person."

"Keep going. I want you to touch me."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and nodded shyly.

Harry felt his heart swell with emotion when he saw the look of trust and a bit of something else he couldn't quite place on his girlfriend's face. Her eyes were sparkling and he could see the pulse spot on her neck beating rapidly. Harry knew at that moment that Ginny Weasley had never let anyone else touch her like this before. She had waited for him.

He pulled back slightly to open up some space between them. Ever so slowly, he guided his right hand to Ginny's chest. The skin along the way was still smooth, but he could feel the hardness of her ribs underneath. He finally reached the soft swell of her breast. He put the entire weight of it in his hand marveling how unique it felt. Slightly squishy, yet firm. He brought his thumb forward and grazed the protruding nipple.

Ginny's head rolled back and she let out a moan so sensual, Harry felt his whole body ignite. His blood was pumping to one place and one place only. Dying to kiss her again, Harry leaned forward to suck on Ginny's exposed neck while continuing to use his thumb to rub circles around the silky tip.

Ginny felt heat pool in her abdomen as Harry kept stroking her breast. She had no idea that something so simple could feel so wonderful. She ran her fingers through his hair guiding his wandering lips back to her mouth. She kissed him with fervor, determined to show Harry exactly how he was making her feel. Still not satisfied with the amount of contact with their bodies, Ginny raised her right knee up along Harry's leg hooking the length of her own leg around his thigh.

When Harry felt Ginny's leg move, her breast was forgotten. Somehow, someway, the change in body position afforded him with a new location of contact with his excited member. Harry shuddered when he felt Ginny move against him.

"God, Ginny… do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"I have a hint," she teased taking her turn to kiss Harry's neck.

Harry followed the length of Ginny's slender thigh with his left hand until he was well under her skirt. He reminded himself to thank the Hogwart's school officials for making skirts part of the girls uniform. His hand kept traveling upward squeezing the fleshy underside of her thigh. He felt himself losing control with each grasp.

Nothing prepared him for reaching Ginny's bum. Covered in the thinnest cotton fabric, it filled his hand. The sensations of him squeezing and hearing Ginny's moans overwhelmed him as he shoved his other hand underneath her skirt as well. Harry cupped her bottom and with little effort, he lifted Ginny up slightly to kiss her once again.

Ginny felt she would explode soon. Harry was still holding her bum and grinding against her. It felt unbelievable. No wonder her brothers were so protective. They didn't want her to know about this. They knew how addicting it was.

Ginny was just beginning to wonder what was next when Harry suddenly pulled away. She watched as he backed into the opposite wall of the cupboard panting for breath.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to," Harry whispered not bearing to look at her. He was still trying to regain some sense of control and seeing her lips swollen from kissing and hair mussed was not helping.

"Don't say that," Ginny cautioned. "Don't you dare say that this was a mistake."

"No. Not at all." Harry spoke softly, moving swiftly back to Ginny's side taking her hands in his. "I just… I almost wanted to keep going. I had no idea how brilliant being with you like that would feel. I knew I wasn't going to stop and I had to."

"Harry, surely you must know how I… How long I've…"

He silenced Ginny with a brief kiss.

"You deserve much more than this. I'm going to make sure that happens."

Ginny sighed in happiness as Harry caressed her cheek with his hand. She turned slightly to plant a kiss inside his palm. She lingered there for a moment before smiling back at him.

Harry tried to understand as best he could the full array of emotions that flowed through him for this girl. As he watched her re-clasp her bra and straighten out her uniform and hair, he decided that it was impossible that one single word could describe how he felt about her.

"Let's go, Harry. I have to get to the library. Snape with his damn assignments."

Ginny removed the charms on the room unlocking the cupboard door. After first making sure it was safe to leave, she stepped out into the hall. Harry followed closely behind watching the bum he had the pleasure of getting acquainted with sway as she walked. The bottom he knew he had permission to touch.

_One word, eh? Not bloody likely_.

A/N: (exhale) I feel so much better. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading 


End file.
